


beautiful mess

by haerva



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cinema AU, Fluff, M/M, emotional minhyun, minhyun comes to watch movie, ong as part-timer, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haerva/pseuds/haerva
Summary: based on a prompt i get on tumblr “i work at a movie theatre and i’m cleaning up after the movie is over and you’re the only person left because you’re ugly crying with popcorn over your lap”





	beautiful mess

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short fic. english is not my first language so expect many many errors. also i'm not an experience writer so my fic might boring you but enjoy! comments are very much welcomed.
> 
> unbeta-ed. will be edited when i'm no longer lazy.

Drunk Seongwu is dumb. That’s what his friends have been telling him and truthfully, he acknowledges it too. Because even when he doesn’t exactly remember the things he did when he’s drunk, somehow every time he wakes up in the morning, his phone is always bombarded by texts and calls, sometimes from his friends, sometimes from his parents and strangely sometimes from someone who lives like 500 miles from him.

His weird dumb drunk antics includes running in the street only in his underwear, sleeping under the bridge with the homeless, dancing on the party table shirtless and the latest one is breaking Jihoon newest MacBook Air in half because he thought that it was some sort of corn crackers.

Of course, Jihoon being angry is an understatement, that boy is furious. And a furious Jihoon is something that should be avoided at all cost. So Seongwu founds himself on his knees begging for his dear live to Jihoon the next morning when he wakes up.

The boy eventually forgives him, not after a series of butt kicking and head locking and not before Seongwu promising him he will buy Jihoon a new one. And so he did, resulting the money in his bank account to drop to the very minimum which is why he finds himself half smiling to a customer who in his opinion is taking too goddamn much time to pick her seat, on a Saturday evening.

“I should be partying right now.” Seongwu mutters, sighing.

Working in a cinema as a cinema attendant is not that hard, sometimes, in his opinion. He usually spends his shift checking customers’ tickets, showing people to their seat and selling refreshment such as drinks and popcorns from the counter. On some day, if he gets lucky, he will be sitting at the counter, waiting for customers to buy tickets, relaxing like that. But some other day, his job includes him to put up new movie posters, setting up the displays, and tending to any customer complaints and concerns, which is, very exhausting.

Tonight is not that different from any other night, a new movie come up which is why there are so many people here in the cinema. Some comes with their family, some with their friends and lover, and some even come alone.

“I guess watching movie alone can be fun too.” Seongwu thinks to himself. He always watches it with his friends but seeing how there are actually many people who watches movie alone, he will try it someday.

Being in charge of Hall 9 today, Seongwu sit in the control room, waiting for the movie’s ending credit, so he can go out to the hall to open the lights and the emergency door, where the customers will take their exit from there. Seongwu likes it so much when he is assigned to the hall, it means that he got to watch new movies for free.

Few minutes before the ending credit, Seongwu walks through the hall stairs to open the door. Apparently the movie showing today is a sad one, because most of the customers are crying their heart out when he walks pass them. Seongwu only smiles to himself, already watched the movie last week on its premier (and already cried).

Letting the door open, he went to retrieve his cleaning equipment from the control room. One of the downside of been assigning to a hall is he has to clean it alone after all the customers left. Cleaning a big ass hall is not fun at all, as there are many types of weird people around. Sometimes he would find himself scraping a wad of chewing gum that was being stashed under a seat or cleaning a half dried coke from a seat.

Today is no different, Seongwu thinks as he sweeps a stash of popcorn on the floor to his dustpan. So caught up in his cleaning, he doesn’t realize that there is one person who still hasn’t exit the hall. However, a loud blowing noise caught him by surprise. Turning his head, he saw someone, a man, holding a popcorn, head bowed down, and is he _crying_?

Groaning to himself, Seongwu walks over to the man, to tell the man that he has work in here and the man will need to go.

“Excuse me.” Seongwu starts. “I have to clean this place so you need to get out from here.” He says through gritted teeth. This type of customer is rare, but if there is one, it irritates the hell out of him, like right now.

The man in question looks up, seeming surprise, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I was too caught up with the ending too notice that everyone is gone. I’m sorry.”

The man, Seongwu thinks, is quite handsome, with eyes slanted like a fox, red from crying and face so white and dazzling, reminds him of a porcelain. If Seongwu isn’t so tired from working right now, he would say that the latter is _cute_.

The man then stands up with his popcorn in one hand, ready to leave when suddenly, unknowingly, Seongwu blurted out, “Are you okay?”

Seongwu cursed at himself, didn’t know why the hell did he threw up the question. He looks at the man, hoping that the latter would just ignore his question and walk away.

The man however, turns to Seongwu with a smile, and Seongwu feels his heart leaps a little.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just I didn’t expect the main character to die which is why I’m so sad I guess?” The man replies while scratching his nape, seemingly embarrassed. “Sorry that you have to witness that.” He adds.

“No, no it’s okay. Everyone cries. I also cried when I first watch it last week.” Seongwu replies, smiling, irritation from before seemingly disappears.

The man, mirroring the same expression as Seongwu, extends his hand, “I’m Minhyun. Hwang Minhyun.”

Seongwu, forgetting that he is holding a broom and a dustpan in both hands, tries to welcome Minhyun’s hand, only to fail, _of course_.

The gestures must have seemed stupid, as Minhyun barks out a loud laugh, and _man_ , his laugh is ridiculously cute, Seongwu would do anything to hear it again.

“Glad you found it funny. I’m Seongwu. Ong Seongwu.” Seongwu says with a grin.

“Oh? Ong is not very common is it?”

“No, it’s not. Most people got it wrong, thinking it was Hong or Gong or something. I think you’re the first one to get it right on the first try.” It’s the truth, how people would always call him by a different name, to the point he will have to write it down so people can call him accordingly. It kinds of refreshing to know that there is someone who can actually got it right. Seongwu gives Minhyun credits for that.

“Well, that is pleasing to hear.” Minhyun grins, cheeks bunched up and all.

Seongwu sees Minhyun opens his mouth to say something, only to stop when the front door of the hall suddenly being opened from outside. Mr. Kwon, Seongwu’s supervisor enters the hall with a frown.

“I don’t remember hiring you to flirt.” He says while narrowing his eyes to Seongwu.

Seongwu tries to defend himself but Minhyun beats him to it. “Sorry sir, I was asleep and your worker here is just waking me up. I’ll take my leave now.” Minhyun says and without missing a beat, leaving the hall, without sparing Seongwu any glance.

Mr. Kwon then looks at Seongwu, expecting him to continue his work, before he turns on his heels, and walks straight out of the hall too.

Seongwu stays there, dumbfounded, disappointed and a little _hurt_.

“I thought you feel something too, just like me.” Seongwu smiles sadly, before throwing a long sigh, continuing his works again.

 

\-----

 

His shift ends at 10pm, and Seongwu finds himself exiting the cinema. With his phone in his right hand and bag in the other, he reads the text from his best friend, Daniel asking him to drop at the party in Woojin’s after his work ended. He is contemplating whether to go or not to the party when suddenly he remembers about the event before, or maybe _someone_ from before, and his feels his heart drop. Seongwu thinks he’ll just lay in his bed tonight (and maybe cry himself to sleep, which one is).

So he walks to the bus stop opposite to his work place for his ride home while texting his replies to Daniel when he spots someone leaning against the bus stop booth. Running his eyes from the person, Seongwu makes his way to the bench to sit. Still focusing on his phone, he sees from the corner of his eyes that the stranger has moves to sit next to him. Ignoring the person, Seongwu tries to busy himself (or to appear busy) to his phone.

A soft humming coming from his side startles him, making he turns his head to the source of sound. The stranger, appears to be Hwang Minhyun, smiles at him while still humming to some kind of melody Seongwu believes as a song by exo, For You. Seongwu jumps in surprise, not expecting Mihnyun to _still_ be here.

“What are you doing here?” Seongwu asks, trying to hide his shock.

“Hmm. Waiting for you?” Minhyun replies, still smiling.

Seongwu couldn’t believe what he’s hearing. He thought Minhyun has left already, for god sake. Fiddling with his fingers, he squeaks, “Why?”

“Why? You don’t want me to?” Minhyun teases. Seeing how Seongwu shakes his head, Minhyun continues, “I believe we still have some business to do? Do you want to catch some dinner? I know a good dinner place.”

“Are you always this straightforward?” Seongwu asks, face already red.

“Depends on the situation. And this situation definitely needs it. I’m afraid I wouldn’t meet you again after this.” Minhyun tells him, somehow appears very confident. If the latter is nervous, he doesn’t let it show but Seongwu can see Minhyun’s ears burn, all the way to his neck.

Suddenly feeling bold, Seongwu grasps Minhyun’s hand to his own. “Then, let’s go to the dinner place you suggested?”

Looking down to their now linked hand, Minhyun beams, “Let’s go.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> comes find me at twitter @daybreaking_


End file.
